


Expected

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scott Is a Size Queen, Sex Toys Mention, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott becomes a little overly interested in his best friend's dick following the condom incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/gifts).



Scott had tried time and time again to erase the image from his mind.

It was really none of his business, the size of his best friend’s cock, but after seeing a condom that big fall out of his pocket, Scott couldn’t help but be somewhat curious.

Anyone would be; it’s human nature to want to know how big a guy’s dick is and he really didn’t think there was anything wrong with that particular aspect of his curiosity. The problem seemed to arise when Scott addressed how badly he wanted to touch it, feel the weight of it on his tongue, have it push past the rim of his ass after Stiles fingered him silly.

He never meant to stare at Stiles while he was changing or in the showers or whenever he decided to forgo underwear, which was probably way too often, since Scott had started paying attention to it.

Yet regardless of the guilt, and of the fact that he was invading his best friend’s privacy and pushing the very strict boundaries that all platonic friends were supposed to respect, he found himself staring once again, mouth slack and practically gaping as Stiles changed into his pajamas.

He finally turned to Scott, mouth pursed with a serious, annoyed expression. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Scott asked, eyes darting from Stiles’ ass to his face, heart sinking with embarrassment as he plastered a smile onto his lips. Playing completely dumb proved to be a useful tactic every other time Stiles had questioned Scott about his odd behavior, but it was obvious that his irritation was increasing.

“You know what, dude!” Stiles snapped, the tips of his ears turning red with frustration. Scott swallowed, biting his lip and trying to clear his head as Stiles let out a heavy sigh and used his shirt to cover his junk (to Scott’s disappointment), quickly turning to face him head on. “Seriously, what the hell do you want?”

“You,” the word burst out before Scott could stop himself, covering his mouth immediately afterward. He could feel his heart pounding hard enough to break right through his ribs, stomach turning so violently he thought he might vomit. He knew there was no turning back, not when the word had slipped out with such undeniable sincerity.

Even so, Scott had kept his embarrassing and pathetic little secret from Stiles long enough. It was time. Stiles deserved to know that his best friend had been thinking more about his dick than just about anything else for a full three weeks.

Scott’s confidence in his admission lasted until he got a good look at Stiles’ expression, frozen with shock. “Oh God, Stiles, I-I didn’t—,”

“What?” He muttered, face slowly reddening as Scott dragged fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

“You—I,” he took in a quick breath, licking his lips, “I’m—I’m very attracted to you, Stiles.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious.” Scott sighed, eyes fluttering shut to keep tears from rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t need to add “crying pathetically” to the list of things he’d done that night to embarrass the hell out of himself. “And I promise that nothing has to change between—,”

“What if I want things to change?” Stiles interrupted, still standing completely naked save the crumpled shirt covering his dick. “What if, like, I’m cool with you being into me? What if I’m into you, too?”

Scott stared at his best friend with a shocked expression, sniffing the air for a moment, paying careful attention to the ticking of Stiles’ heartbeat. He couldn’t detect deception, just the scent of desire so thick in the air that it forced a shiver of want up Scott’s spine.

“I mean,” He started, mouth dry as his eyes locked onto the thing that barely contained his prize, probably already hard against the fabric because Stiles had the sex drive of a fourteen year old on Viagra. “I-if you’re serious, and we both want this…”

Stiles was making his way across the room without a hint of hesitation, Scott only getting a quick glimpse of his cock after he threw his shirt across the room and eased himself between Scott’s legs like it was the only place he ever belonged.

The first kiss was clumsy, teeth clinking together and noses bumping, causing both boys to burst out in quiet giggles while Stiles adjusted himself, squaring his knees and finally sinking down against his best friend. That was when Scott finally felt it, thick and hot against his abs and immediately tensed at the weight of it.

And, of course, Stiles, being a gentlemen and a perfectly good best friend, paused the moment he sensed Scott’s nervousness. “Dude, are you okay?”

Scott closed his eyes, trying his hardest to not come off like the complete wreck he already was, lip caught between his teeth as he shrugged. “Of course, man. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re insanely tense all of the sudden; something is definitely wrong.” Stiles shifted, fumbling to sit back on his calves, finally straightening out enough for Scott to be able to very clearly see every bit of his glory.

It was definitely big, even thicker than Scott expected, veins twisting up the shaft and pulsing with the insane amount of blood it probably took to keep something that heavy erect. The color was flushed a delicate pink, just barely growing deeper toward the head and would probably turn a furious red if Stiles was denied for long enough.

The best feature, perhaps, was the subtle curve of it, the way it turned in towards Stiles’ stomach, something that would undoubtedly be amazing for Scott when it was sliding in and out of his ass and—, “Fuck.”

Stiles shook his head immediately, looking dumbfounded until he bravely followed Scott’s gaze, getting an expression as though everything had finally come together once he actually looked down at his throbbing cock. “Dude…”

“Don’t be mad, okay?” Scott mumbled, brows drawn together with worry, a panic, similar to what he’d felt earlier, creeping up again. “I just—after you dropped that condom, I got so curious and—,”

“You wanted to know how it felt?” Stiles interjected, tone laced with a sort of lust that crushed any of Scott’s suspicions about Stiles being upset with his level of curiosity.

He gave a soft nod and groaned at the predatory grin that spread over Stiles’ lips. “You wanted to touch it? Suck it right between your lips?” Stiles carefully wrapped his long, skinny fingers around the shaft and stroked, slow and labored, making Scott heave with anticipation. “Wanted to feel it in your tight little ass?”

“Stiles—,” the other boy grinned even wider, spreading Scott’s legs in a fluid motion and let his hand drag up and down his inner thigh, chewing his lip.

“Where do you keep your lube?” Stiles asked, a question that made Scott flush. He looked over the side of his bed, swallowing in an attempt to rid himself of cotton mouth so he could actually speak.

“It’s underneath my bed, in a box. With some… other stuff.”

Stiles rose a brow at Scott’s nervous expression before he slipped off the bed to fish around for it. Meanwhile, Scott was stripping out of his clothes, not taking the time to try to ease out of them sexily, the way he always imagined he would for Stiles. He was sure he’d have more chances to be sexy after he actually got the opportunity to experience his cock.

By the time Stiles was getting back up and took his place kneeling over Scott again, he was entirely naked and Stiles took a moment to let his gaze glide up and down Scott’s torso, mouth practically watering at the sight. “Somehow, seeing you naked and in a bed is so much hotter than seeing you naked in the locker room.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Scott joked, earning a soft shove from Stiles before he was easing off the top of the box and Scott held his breath as he awaited the reaction. Scott had discovered pretty early on in adolescence that butt play was kind of his thing and, well, after he’d started earning his own money, he decided he wanted to explore a little more in the area.

Plus, the fact that Allison was just as enthusiastic about it as he was did nothing other than make him want to add more to his little collection. He figured if he and Stiles were going to have sex, he deserved to know that the contents of the box weren’t exactly… saintly.

“Bro,” Stiles breathed, biting his lip as he tossed the lid onto the floor, expression going from surprise to confusion to pure arousal before his eyes met Scott’s again for a fleeting second. He pulled out a Scott’s biggest toy, one that was almost comparable to Stiles’ dick, and gave a soft shake of his head. “I think you have a problem.”

“Asshole,” Scott whined, flushed bright pink as he reached for the box and Stiles snatched it out of reach.

“There are, like, four dildos in here! And a cock dock! Do you actually use a cock dock?”

Scott rolled his eyes and successfully grabbed the box from Stiles’ hands, setting the lube aside before he put out his hand for the toy Stiles still had clutched in his fingers.

“Do you really think I’ll live up to this?” Stiles asked, trying to cover up his concern with a hint of sarcasm that Scott saw directly through. He got to his knees, grabbing the toy from Stiles’ fingers and swiftly slotting their lips together in a reassuring kiss.

“You will be so much better than some piece of plastic, Stiles.” Scott murmured after he’d pulled back, tossing the dildo into the box and setting it on the floor again before settling into his best friend’s lap. “Especially considering I think about you whenever I use that particular piece of plastic.”

Stiles blushed, hands slowly gliding down Scott’s spine and Scott pushed his ass toward the light brush of his fingers as though it were a reflex. “How long have you wanted to fuck me, dude?”

Scott shrugged, trying to hide his blush by burying his face in Stiles’ neck and biting along the skin while eagerly working his hips, wanting Stiles’ to feel the tight muscles moving underneath his fingers. “A while… the thought of you having a huge dick just made it a lot more, uh, salient, I think.”

“I never thought being a massive klutz would work out so well for me.” Stiles chuckled, finally sitting up to guide Scott down onto his back, lips moving swiftly along with the other boy’s as he spread Scott’s legs with tender hands and explored the smooth skin of his thighs.

Stiles grabbed at a handful of Scott’s ass, spreading his cheeks and pulling his mouth away from Scott’s to have a look at what he had to offer, a whine slipping through his lips when his gaze finally dropped down to his puckering entrance. “Shit, man.”

Scott felt around for the bottle of lube and handed it off with a lustful expression, ignoring the snort and eye roll Stiles gave him before receiving it. “Aren’t you eager?”

“Like I said, I’ve been waiting a while.”

Stiles shook his head, letting out a quiet, embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, well, so have I.”

Scott barely had time to berate Stiles for his cheesiness before he felt the cool drizzle of lube running over his hole, quickly followed by Stiles’ thumb tentatively circling his rim. “So, I’ve, uh… I’ve never done this with anyone before. Other than by myself, like, once, but—,”

“’S perfect.” Scott breathed, pushing his knees up to give Stiles the best possible access. “I’ll give you tips, but this is good, dude.”

Stiles grinned and dipped the tip of his thumb inside, causing Scott to gasp and arch his back, a weak noise bubbling up from his throat and growing louder the deeper Stiles allowed his thumb to sink. He was slow and careful, something Scott didn’t necessarily require, but he figured Stiles needed to be eased into sex just as much as he did.

The other boy twisted his thumb, staring down at Scott and grinned at the soft and pleasant squeak that slipped out of his best friend at the movement. “Stiles.”

“Looks like I’m a freaking natural.” He laughed, bending down to lick into Scott’s mouth despite the heavy scent of wariness that was thick between them. Scott could really only respond with a moan and steady rocking of his hips, hoping to goad Stiles into giving him a bit more of what he yearned for.

Stiles caught on immediately, the way he did with most things, and slid his thumb out to replace it with two stiff fingers once he’d added a bit more lube. He slowed his pace with each of Scott’s quiet groans, often pulling back to watch Scott’s expression with close eyes, asking for affirmation that he was still feeling as incredible as ever and Scott responded with enthusiastic yeses each time.

And Stiles seemed especially pleased when he finally brushed over the little knot that made Scott’s jaw fall open with overwhelming pleasure. “Shit, dude!”

Stiles bit his lip and spread his fingers out, circling and massaging and experimenting in ways that made Scott’s eyes roll back in ecstasy, cock leaking onto his belly as his hips stuttered up and down with every bit of attention Stiles gave to his prostate. “Stiles, Stiles!”

“You’re a fucking wreck and I’m not even in you yet.” Stiles muttered, bending down to drag his tongue up the line of Scott’s neck, making him shake with want and anticipation.

“Maybe you should get to it, Stiles.”

“What?” He grinned, pulling back with a faux dumbfounded expression. “And miss out on seeing you this desperate?”

“Trust me,” Scott gasped, hips pumping a little quicker as his eyes glowed red with lust, his whole body reacting to how badly he sought that fullness inside of him, “watching me get fucked is a hell of a lot more enjoyable than this.”

“I’ll take that as a promise.” Stiles shrugged, easing another finger into him with a wide grin.

Stiles stretched and scissored, working Scott open with a little more vigor, trusting the very vocal and wanton encouragement Scott gave to him. It wasn’t long before Stiles had four fingers inside, twisting and spreading and Scott finally decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Please,” he moaned, hand slipping between Stiles’ thighs to grasp his cock. “Dude, I want it, I—,”

“No need to beg, Scotty.” Stiles muttered, laughing off the glare Scott shot in his direction as he slid his fingers out and let himself be guided toward Scott’s wet, hungry hole, bending forward to lick into Scott’s mouth and suck down every noise that boiled out from the pit of his stomach.

Scott let his ass circle over the head of Stiles’ fat cock, getting it slick with lube, and Scott could easily tell that Stiles was utterly leaking with precome. He tugged Stiles forward, canting his hips up until he felt that glorious stretch, panting when the head finally popped inside.

“Good?”

“How the hell do you function with a dick this big?” Scott whined, holding tightly onto Stiles’ shoulders as he worked his hips lower and lower, soft bucks as his body adjusted to the fullness. “I mean, I’m very grateful, but—shit, oh, shit!”

“Y-you’re tight, dude,” Stiles moaned, seeming like he was barely refraining from fucking Scott with fervor, drilling him into the mattress—something Scott would shamelessly beg for once he actually got the chance to adjust. “Fuck, fuck, okay! Yeah, just… just tell me when I can—yeah.”

Scott nodded, rolling his hips and inching his way down the bed with careful precision, trying not to push his limits too far while making sure Stiles didn’t come before Scott could even sit fully on his cock. Finally, he felt Stiles’ thigh tap his own, balls hanging against the soft flesh of his ass and Stiles gave an experimental roll that made Scott hiss with want.

“Fuck, okay,” Scott sighed, forehead damp with pellets of sweat and skin flushed crimson with the amount of excitement coursing through his blood. He gave himself a bit of time to adjust and, well, enjoy the incredible fullness, the natural stretch of simply having something that big inside and thought, idly, that he may have been able to come from just having it wedged in his ass.

“Any time you’re ready, dude.” Stiles sighed, voice shaky and strained, the sound of it making a growl roll from Scott’s chest before he worked his hips again, speeding up with every thrust.

“I’m ready,” He whispered, locking his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and bracing himself for the harsh movements he knew Stiles would offer.

But he started gently, tiny curls of his hips, grunts slipping from his lips as though the wariness he sensed was more of a way to keep himself from coming too early than it was a hope to keep Scott comfortable.

Stiles built confidence, though, and quickly enough, his thrusts were becoming increasingly more erratic and moans getting louder the more he moved, the more he picked up his pace. It wasn’t long before Scott was relishing in the wonderful sound of skin smacking against skin, quick pounds of Stiles’ hips, cock shoving deep into wet heat of Scott’s ass.

And there wasn’t a bit of it that Scott didn’t love, mouth wide open and squeaks slipping from his lips each time the head of Stiles’ cock brushed over his prostate, grunting with every firm jut of Stiles’ hips. His cock throbbed against his belly, precome smeared over his skin and body bouncing with each harsh rock Stiles offered.

He was close in no time, and judging by the almost complete lack of coordination in Stiles’ movements and how red his neck and chest had flushed, Scott could only assume the same about his best friend.

“Wanna come,” he moaned, earning an eager kiss from Stiles and fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft, Stiles stroking him with a fast pace and tight grip, like all he was waiting for was a signal to make Scott orgasm.

And, if Stiles’ determined strokes and hard blows from his hips weren’t enough to convince Scott to come, there was barely a minute before Stiles was going rigid, hips pressed to Scott’s ass as low groans fell from his lips and Scott arched when he felt hot ropes spilling into his hole.

“Scotty,” he whined, throwing his head back as Scott rocked and hummed, cock finally spurting onto his stomach and chest, ass clenching around Stiles’ sensitive dick. “Scotty, shit, that’s—fuck, that’s so good!”

Scott couldn’t respond with words, only bent his back almost far enough to snap it in half and worked himself until he reached full release, muscles feeling like jell-o the moment he was done. And, judging by the way Stiles practically collapsed on him the second he finished, Scott could only assume Stiles felt similarly.

He panted, speaking directly into the salty skin of Scott’s neck. “Dude,”

“I know.”

“Why haven’t we been doing that since forever?” Stiles laughed, lifting his face enough to give Scott a goofy, come-drunk grin and Scott shook his head and combed back his damp curls.

“I don’t know, but we should probably keep doing it for a long, long time.”

“Agreed.” Stiles nodded, rolling onto the pillows with a content sigh. “I love you, man.”

“Love you, too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and also come bother me on [tumblr](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
